Ocular disorder is a major problem throughout the world. The ocular disorder is affecting large number of people of all ages. The ocular disorders like myopia, hyperopia and presbyopia results in visual impairment and blindness. The more devastating conditions are glaucoma, ocular hypertension, macular degeneration, retinal detachment and retinal tears.
Many surgical procedures are employed to restore, preserve or improve the vision of the eye. Some of these procedures include cataract surgery and corneal transplantation. Both the procedures require a surgical incision into the tissues and compartments of the eye. An eye with a normal intraocular pressure of about 15 mm Hg. above atmospheric maintains a steady resistance to deforming forces before an incision has been made.
Even an eye with an intraocular pressure measuring zero relative to atmospheric pressure, before an incision is made into the intraocular compartments, offer considerable resistance to transiently applied forces by responding with a transient rise in intraocular pressure. However, an eye with a cut connecting internal compartments with the operating room space at ambient atmospheric pressure has lost most of its ability to resist deformation because the ocular tissues can flow out through the opening, unimpeded, as a deforming force is applied.
During ocular surgery one of the dangerous and complicated experiences during the eye surgery is the suprachoroidal hemorrhage or more advanced form that is expulsive hemorrhage. During the surgery the pressure inside the eye decrease to low level i.e. up to zero relative to atmospheric pressure. Intravascular pressure in the choroidal vessels starts decompensate and un-contracted intravascular pressure than ruptures the suprachoroidal vessel and causes uncontrolled high pressure bleeding to the suprachoroidal area, as a result red reflex is lost and eye becomes rocky hard and when the eye is not closed tightly suprachoroidal hemorrhage occurs that pushes all the contents of eye outside through the wounds that results in expulsive hemorrhage.
Though there are many patents that provide pressure to the eye during ocular surgery but all the solutions are very expensive and have complex system and although not mountable on the microscope so, there is a need to devolve a system that is cost effective and simple.